Coco Burger
Coco Burger is a franchise building simulator for the Nintendo Wii by Vined Inc. about building up a Burger chain and setting up all the Mushroom Kingdom with Chuck the Pianta from Fearsome Red's Fantastic Follies. Food The main point of the game is to cook food for your customers, you have come up with the recipes and market it for audience. Burgers As your franchise is called Coco Burger you probably need some burgers, you can make Hamburgers, Cheeseburgers, Vege Burgers, Fish Burgers and even Fruit Burgers. Try mixing it up with ingrediants to make a signiture burger, in fact you have to make a signiture burger that's the first thing you do! Remember it can't please everybody but there are certain flavours that most species love! Fries A staple in any Burger join is of course the fries, they are mainly a sidedish but you can do all sorts of things with them, try dipping them in all sorts of things, that sound yum! Drinks People are going to be thirsty so you best have some drinks for sale you can have everything from coffee and tea to soft drinks and smoothies. Come up with some unique ideas and try to market them to your current audiance, but remember everybody has their own likes and dislikes. Salads Everybody wants to be a little healthier these days so you have a salad menu as well, there are fruit salads, vege salads and even chicken salads. Mix these up as well to create a flavour sensation! Cities You start off in the town of your choice and then eventually have to set up store in all ten cities! Choose wisely because it can be very challanging starting off on bad terms, don't run out of coins! Mushroom City The largest City in the entire Kingdom and is easily the hardest place to set up a chain, the residents here are mostly Humans so they are prone to be impatient, however they are also the best at spreading word of mouth, which can be good and bad. You will also see a lot of all of the species as this is a main tourist attraction. Shroom City The second largest city in the kingdom, Shroom City is home to only Toads, which are very kind and won't run out of patience but they don't care for Burgers so they are hard to attract. You won't see any other species so this is a good starting level, so you can learn to cater for species. Shiver City One of the coldest place in the whole world which is located way down south. The main customers here are Bumpties however Ninji often come down from Starborn Valley, the main thing you would want to sell here is Fish as they don't care too much for tropical fruits. Rogueport The most the infamous port in the entire world, it is towards the east coast of the Mushroom Kingdom and is home to many different species mainly Piantas, Toads and Bandits however they are also prone to crime and theft, so there is an oppurtunity to pay the Pianta mafia led by Don Pianta a small protection fee, 50% of your profit. Glitzville A giant city floating in the middle of the air above Rogueport, th main attractio is the Glitz Pitz so it gets a lot of people coming here so there are all sorts of races in equal amounts of Humans, Yoshis, Toads, Bumpties, Koopa Troopas, Piantas, Nokis and Tanooki. There is a lot of competition for sales here, however people are willing to pay more for your food once you get a good reputation. Diamond City A large metropolis which is where Wario makes his home, it has a large entertainment industry and is home exculsivly to Humans however as a lot of them are entertainment types they are even more tightly wound than the people of Mushroom City. Toad Town The Capital of the Mushroom Kingdom it as the name suggests home to primarily Toads, however the neighbouring villages provide a decent amount of Goomba, Bob-omb and Koopa Troopa buisness. It is smaller than the cities and as such it is harder to turn a profit but the customers are easier to attend to. Petalburg A rather small town thats population consists of Toads, Koopa Troopas and Bulb-ulbs. This is one of the most quiet places that you will do buisnes in however they are strongly vegetarian so make up some Vege Burgers and Fruit Salads if you want to be succsuful here. Dry Dry Outpost A small desert town in the south of the Mushroom Kingdom the population consists of Dryites and Normadice, due to the hot weather they want drinks and fast, don't bother with Hot Chocolate or any of that, they want cold drinks. After a while they will have something to eat but be sure to have some good smoothies here. Yoshi Village The only village in the Mushroom Kingdom territory Lavalava Island the Yoshi Village population consists of Yoshis and Ravens they really love fruit, very little else will sell but make sure you have fruit burgers, fruit salads and fruit smoothies, keep in mind that they hate peppers and anything even slightly spicy. Category: Fan Games